Scuba diving has been continually gaining in popularity and the increased number of divers are always trying to find safer procedures and safer equipment for the sport. One of the common pieces of safety equipment is the spare air tank, often known as a pony bottle tank. A pony bottle tank is typically a separate, self-contained air supply tank system that is completely independent from the main air tank supply unit or system. The pony bottle is often carried for an added measure of protection as a redundant device (e.g., spare) and is usually utilized for emergency situations (e.g., failure of the main tank, low oxygen supply in the main tank, used by a diving partner, etc.). The pony bottle tank is typically attached to the main tank by an inefficient mounting bracket system.
Scuba diving usually requires the diver to focus attention on the surroundings, with little time or freedom to be concerned about the scuba equipment. Moreover, the scuba diver typically carries other objects in his hands (e.g., flashlight, net, spear, etc), so the scuba diver often is not able to efficiently manipulate his equipment. In that regard, the existing pony bottle mounting brackets have the disadvantages of being difficult to use. The existing brackets also often include small, complicated components. Furthermore, the existing brackets usually include excessive components such as, for example, a clevis, hitch, cotter or quick release pin. These components may be difficult to handle and may be easily lost, particularly when scuba diving in dark, rugged terrain where items can fall into the crevices of the rocks. Additionally, scuba diving equipment should not include items that can entangle the diver, plants, rocks, sea life, a partner diver, the diver's hands, or the diver's equipment. Items such as, for example, string, cord, chain or lanyards may get caught or snagged on the diver or the diver's equipment and restrict the diver's movement which may be extremely dangerous while the diver is under the water.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pony bottle having an improved quick-release mounting bracket, wherein the bracket does not include excessive components or items that may entangle a diver.